


after the rain

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KARA (Band), KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Voyeurism, rain angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Tegoshi isn’t selfish all of the time.





	after the rain

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Hey guys!” Tegoshi greets, bounding happily into the meeting room. “My birthday is coming up!”

“We know,” Massu tells him gently. He looks like he wants to be annoyed, but nobody can really be too annoyed with Tegoshi. “I don’t understand why you’re so excited. You’re not even going to be a special age.”

“I’m excited because it’s my _birthday_ ,” Tegoshi emphasizes. “It’s my own important day, just for me!”

“Isn’t that every day?” Shige asks, and Koyama swats at him half-heartedly.

It’s then that Tegoshi actually looks at his bandmates, absorbs the somber expressions, and pouts like somebody just stole his ice cream. “What’s with you guys? Ryo-kun?”

Ryo shrugs, tapping his pen absently against the coils of his notepad. Next to him, Shige looks like he wants to snatch the pen out of his hand and break it. On Ryo’s face.

“Leader?” Tegoshi tries again. “Was there bad news or something?”

Yamapi sleepily rolls his head towards their youngest active member and addresses him without opening his eyes all the way. “Everything is fine. Don’t worry.”

“I think it’s the weather,” Koyama says quietly. “The dreariness is affecting my mood.”

“Me too,” Shige agrees. “I just want to curl up in my bed and do nothing.”

“I want my kitty,” Koyama goes on.

Yamapi says nothing, but Tegoshi sees the emptiness in his eyes and possibly his heart.

Massu looks blankly at Tegoshi. “I feel fine. But…”

“Hmm?” Tegoshi prompts him.

That blinding grin seems to lighten up the room despite the four lonely souls. “I wish it would rain.”

> _T-Minus 5_

Koyama reminds Tegoshi a bit of Eeyore, just staring up at the sky as it falls on him.

“Sad Kei-chan is pitiful, isn’t it?” Tegoshi says quietly from above, adjusting the showerhead in Massu’s hands to include the next street. “This was a good idea, Massu. Love should definitely make them happy!”

Massu grunts as he looks over the edge of the clouds. “Are you sure that’s the one?”

“Yes,” Tegoshi answers, rubbing his hands together conspiratorially as a blonde Korean girl rushes out of the conbini and runs in Koyama’s direction. “He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.”

On the ground, Park Gyuri struggles to open her pink zebra-striped umbrella. Stupid Jiyoung sending her out in this weather for feminine products. The things she does for her girls.

She stops short when she sees someone standing in the middle of the street, shivering as the cold rain falls down. “What are you, stupid?” she yells, because that’s the first thing she learned how to say in Japanese and she uses it at every opportunity.

He turns to look at her, sad eyes turning sharp as they both recognize each other. Gyuri’s heart skips a beat in her chest, not that she would let anyone notice. “NEWS-oppa,” is all she says, because she can’t remember his name.

“Park-sshi,” he replies, continuing with something that she _thinks_ is supposed to be “what are you doing here – RAIN RAIN!” in very broken Korean.

“Please just speak Japanese,” she tells him, and before she knows it she’s run up to him and held the umbrella over both of them. “Take this, it’s too high.”

Koyama gratefully accepts the bright pink handle and looks down at her with a hint of a smile. “Where are you going? I’ll walk you.”

“You’re the one without the umbrella – I should be walking _you_ ,” Gyuri points out, biting her lip as she quickly looks away from the very wet, very tan, very attractive man huddled close to her. “Besides, how do I know you’re not a creeper? I saw the way you were looking at me when we were on Music Station together.”

“I, um,” Koyama trips over his words and almost his feet. “I wasn’t looking at you like that, I swear-”

“Why not?” Gyuri replies airily. “You should have been.”

Koyama sputters. “Huh?”

Gyuri laughs. “You’re cute. Which one are you again?”

“Koyama,” he rushes out. “Koyama Keiichiro. I’m the oldest.”

“Yeah, me too,” she tells him, her smile turning genuine. “It’s hard work being the oldest, isn’t it? Those girls drive me crazy, but I love them.”

Koyama visibly relaxes now that they’re on a familiar topic. “Me too. I mean, I love the other members of my group, too. We don’t always agree, but I would do anything for those guys.”

A gust of wind blows past them and Gyuri shakes from the force of her chill. Automatically Koyama’s arm is around her, nudging her inside his coat, and she feels something she hasn’t felt in a long time spreading through her body. “Do you live around here, oppa?”

“Not exactly,” he answers, sounding disappointed. “I have to take the train.”

“I live with four girls,” she tells him, smirking to herself. “I’d invite you in, but I don’t think you can handle it.”

Koyama gives her an odd look, particularly as she pulls him off of the sidewalk and into an alley. He seems to figure out what she’s doing when she backs up to the wall and pulls him close, freezing in his stance as she positions his hand against the wall to hold the umbrella over them both. The shock in his eyes is quickly replaced by lust, and Gyuri knows she’s got him right where she wants him.

She expects some kind of protest, maybe worry about being out in the open like this, but she’s the one who ends up gasping when he leans in and kisses her, wrapping his remaining arm around her waist and holding her so close that she forgets everything but him.

“Well, that was easy,” Massu says with a light chuckle. “Come on, let’s go.”

“What?” Tegoshi responds distractedly, eyes on the two lovers exploring each other’s mouths and bodies down on earth. “It’s just starting to get good.”

“ _Tego_ ,” Massu chastises, and Tegoshi bets if he were to turn and look at him, he’d have a completely scandalized expression on his face.

“Just keep raining,” is all he says. “You don’t have to watch.”

He knows that Massu will glance over the edge of their cloud, not bothering to hide his satisfaction when he actually does. Together they look down upon their oldest member as he manages to hold the umbrella and Gyuri up at the same time, even if the small Korean girl is doing most of the work. She hops up and wraps her legs around Koyama’s waist, then reaches between them for the buttons of his pants and smirks when he kisses her harder.

The sun sneaks out and shines on Koyama’s face as he rocks against her, then inside her, his expression of bliss enough to make Tegoshi pleased with himself. “Yay, Kei-chan found love.”

“Or something like it,” Massu mutters.

After they finish, Koyama awkwardly puts her down and fastens his pants while Gyuri straightens her skirt and folds up the umbrella now that they don’t need it anymore. “I have to get back to my girls,” she tells him briskly, shaking the bag around her wrist in further explanation. “But first I’ll give you my number.”

Koyama still looks dazed as she grabs his phone and punches the buttons, but he can’t stop smiling. __

> _T-Minus 4_

“Great, just fucking _great_ ,” Aya swears, glaring up at the sky like it had killed her best friend. “What did I do to deserve this, huh? Ugh, what a day.”

Massu hides behind the cloud like the irate actress will be able to see him and strike him dead with one look. “She’s scary, Tego. Are you sure it’s a good idea to use her?”

“It’s perfect,” Tegoshi replies, smiling fondly as he watches Shige round the corner. He chuckles as the second-youngest member nearly smacks himself in the face with his umbrella.

“You just like to torture Shige,” Massu says knowingly, and Tegoshi doesn’t argue.

Shige’s rubbing his nose as he finally gets his umbrella open, then almost trips over his feet when he sees his ex-costar shooting murderous glances out at the wet world from under an awning. He looks like he’s thinking about running before she sees him, but it’s raining pretty hard and regardless of anything she may have publicly said about him, he can’t just leave her out here.

“Ueto-san!” he calls, carefully jogging across the street to where she’s soaked and huddled in her coat. “Are you okay?”

“Do I look like I’m okay?” she spits. “I’m cold. And wet. And like a mile from my apartment. Stupid unexpected rain.”

Shige narrows his eyebrows even more than normal, but all he does is lift his umbrella in an obvious invitation. She stares at him, appearing to be considering her options, and tentatively steps towards him.

They walk in silence, across empty streets and around puddles. It’s cold and windy in addition to storming, a huge gust of air coming out of nowhere and nearly knocking Aya over.

Shige catches her, unceremoniously relocating both of them behind a wall and accidentally groping her in the process. She slaps him on instinct, then widens her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” they both say, awkwardly, and Aya hides a smile. “Maybe we should stay here for awhile,” she goes on.

Shige doesn’t have to look behind him; he can see the blinking neon lights reflected in the puddle next to them. “How convenient,” he says flatly.

Before he can feel too embarrassed, Aya grabs his arm and pulls him into the lobby of the love hotel.

Massu frowns at Tegoshi’s smirk. “I hope he doesn’t get in trouble…”

“He won’t,” Tegoshi says. “Nobody would ever believe that he was actually here for the intended purpose.”

“Aren’t they-” Massu starts, then trails off as the roof disintegrates for their eyes only, showing Shige and Aya tumbling into their room, tangled up in each other.

Tegoshi’s smirk sharpens smugly.

“But I thought she didn’t like him,” Massu goes on, choosing confusion over shame this time as his eyes are locked on the pair who quickly navigate towards the heart-shaped bed. “She said those mean things…”

“Because she was attracted to him,” Tegoshi explains, calmly playing with his fingers. “Girls are strange like that.”

Massu just shakes his head as the two below tug at each other’s clothes and roll on the bed, each trying to pin the other down. Finally Shige gives up and lays on his back, Aya moving on top of him and kissing him deeply. He manages to pull a condom out of his wallet and she snatches it, leaving him unable to do anything but grab her hips and hold on for the ride.

Tegoshi laughs at Shige’s weird sex faces, his expression softening as their actions become slower and more sensual. “Aw.”

“Only you would ‘aw’ at this,” Massu comments. “Can I turn off the rain yet?”

“Yeah,” Tegoshi replies, and as the night sky clears, so does the tension in their groupmate.

> _T-minus 3_

“Let me do one,” Massu insists, and Tegoshi reluctantly takes the showerhead. “Oh, there’s Nishikido-kun and Uchi-kun. This ought to be easy.”

“Okay,” Tegoshi agrees, aiming the water at the two good friends. “Where are the girls?”

Massu clears his throat. “Um. There are no girls.”

“There are no girls,” Tegoshi repeats, his head slowly turning towards Massu with a perplexed look. “Really?”

“Really,” Massu assures him. “Trust me.”

Tegoshi’s nose wrinkles as he sprays the pair, finding brief amusement in how they fight over a newspaper with which to cover themselves since neither has an umbrella.

“I didn’t think you were so homophobic,” Massu says gently. “I can hold the water if you want to turn around.”

“I’m not… I don’t think?” Tegoshi looks helplessly at Massu, who pats him on the shoulder comfortingly. “Just a bit of a shock.”

The newspaper rips between Ryo and Uchi, and Uchi flings his half at Ryo. “Way to go, asshole, now we’re both going to get drenched.”

“Oh, it’s just water,” Ryo chides him, like he hadn’t been scrambling for cover himself. “Don’t be such a wuss.”

“My hair,” Uchi says sadly, shaking it out of his face.

“You need to cut it anyway,” Ryo tells him.

Uchi snorts. “I’m not Shige-kun.”

“Obviously,” Ryo replies with a shove. “He would have been smart enough to bring an umbrella.”

“You know you just called yourself stupid, right?” Uchi asks.

“You must be rubbing off on me,” Ryo replies.

In response, Uchi takes a large fistful of his hair and squeezes it out right over Ryo’s head. Ryo punches him in the gut and Uchi grabs him in a headlock. A nearby trash can is knocked over from their spontaneous pushing and wrestling, both getting even more soaked from the puddles in which they roll around.

The rain angles differently as it shakes with the force of Tegoshi’s laughter. “Those two,” he mumbles under his breath, which catches in his throat as Uchi pins Ryo down to the ground and both of them fall still.

“You’re dripping on me,” Ryo says, the malice gone from his voice.

“Get over it,” Uchi tells him, then leans down to press their lips together.

Tegoshi’s visible twitch does not go unnoticed. “We don’t have to watch,” Massu reminds him.

“It’s okay,” Tegoshi says in a rushed voice. “I’m kind of… I wonder how it works.”

Massu bites back a comment, his eyes on Tegoshi rather than Ryo and Uchi grinding in the rain.

“Okay, fuck this,” Ryo growls suddenly. “Whoever thought it was hot to make out in the rain has clearly never worn jeans.”

“Clearly you should _take them off_ then,” Uchi says pointedly, hands rushing to comply with his words.

“What? No!” Ryo exclaims, although his body isn’t protesting nearly as much as his voice. “We’re _outside_ , idiot.”

“So?” Uchi pushes Ryo’s shirt up to kiss down his chest as he pulls Ryo’s cock out of his pants. Whatever argument Ryo had dies on his tongue as Uchi takes him into his mouth.

“Wow,” Tegoshi says, his jaw dropped a little as he stares with interest. “That’s new.”

Massu looks like he wants to laugh at Tegoshi’s reaction, but now he can’t pry his eyes away from where Ryo’s flesh keeps disappearing past Uchi’s lips, both of which are glistening with a mixture of rain and saliva.

“Hiro,” Ryo gasps, reaching down to grab a fistful of wet, too-long hair. “Hurry up, you fucking tease.”

Tegoshi expects Uchi to argue, but instead he sucks harder, sneaking his hands between Ryo’s legs to touch him somewhere that has Ryo’s body arching and Tegoshi’s nerves tingling.

Ryo whimpers as he comes, his face relaxing into a stupid grin as he slaps Uchi’s hand away.

“Ryo-cha~n,” Uchi whines, crawling back over Ryo’s body to kiss his neck. “My turn.”

Grumbling, Ryo reaches down to grab Uchi’s erection through his pants. “If you want more than this, we need to go inside.”

Both Tegoshi and Massu chuckle at how Uchi is on his feet and dragging Ryo down the street before the latter even has his pants all the way up.

> _T-Minus 2_

“He counts,” Tegoshi says firmly, and Massu doesn’t even think about arguing.

In the middle of the park down on earth, Kusano lies back on the picnic table, looking up at the clouds quickly gathering in the sky. “Looks like rain,” he mutters, just before a drop lands between his eyes.

Next to him, Yamashita Rina squeals and rushes to shove her phone in her purse and close it tightly. “It wasn’t supposed to rain today! Should we go?”

“It’s okay,” Kusano says slowly, and his voice alone seems to calm her down. “Even if we run, the closest shelter is far away and we’ll get drenched anyway.”

Rina frowns like she disagrees, but says nothing as she leans back and lets the rain hit her face. Most girls would be whining about being cold or their hair getting ruined, but Rina isn’t most girls and lets her head fall back to shake her hair out.

Most of it ends up on Kusano, who squints and reaches over to tug on her arm. He doesn’t expect her to do anything, maybe a blind punch to the ribs, but she ends up flopping down next to him and closing her eyes to the darkening sky above.

Neither talks for a long while, until Rina inhales so deeply that her chest visibly rises. “How long have we been friends?” she asks casually, her voice blending in with the pounding rain.

“Couple years,” Kusano replies. “But I’ve known you for at least five.”

“Yeah,” she says thoughtfully, and for awhile it seems like she’s not going to say anything else. Kusano relaxes, stretching his arms above his head, and Rina rests her head on his shoulder.

“Rina?” he says questioningly, one of his arms dangling awkwardly behind him because the only other option is to put it _around her_.

“Hmm?” she replies, completely casually, like she’s not snuggling up to someone who is supposedly just a friend on a picnic table in the middle of a rainstorm.

Kusano’s arm falls naturally, and he looks down to see Rina smiling. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Hmm,” Rina says again, and this time her tone is playful. “Actually, yes.”

A loud thumping sounds suddenly, and Kusano belatedly realizes it’s the frantic beating of his heart. His body remains still, but inside his nerves are on end with anticipation as Rina leans up and hovers over him, looking down at him with her soft eyes.

“You look like a drowned rat when you’re wet,” she says seriously, then sticks her tongue out.

It feels natural to just lean up and kiss her, so he does. She doesn’t move at first, but before Kusano can second-guess his instincts, her hands are on his face and she’s kissing back. The rain keeps falling, pelting their faces until Kusano sits up and pulls her into his lap.

He doesn’t notice that she’s straddling him at first, finding out the hard way when she tangles her fingers in his long hair, pulling a low groan from his throat that has her rocking against him. His hands slide down her thighs like they have a mind of their own, lingering at the hem of her skirt and waiting for permission.

She smiles against his lips and lifts up her hips enough for his fingers to find their way inside her, the moan in her kiss more than enough consent. The rain falls harder as Rina gets wetter and Kusano vaguely notes the crinkling of foil, making a mental note to tease her later for bringing a condom with her on their totally random and platonic lunch date in the park.

For now he just hops up to allow her to lower his pants and sheath him, groaning into their kiss as she plants her feet on the picnic table and sinks down onto him. He rocks up into her as she moves against him, guided by her hands on her hips and hidden by the dark clouds and distorting rain.

“I don’t know how Yamashita-kun will feel about this,” Massu says carefully.

Tegoshi looks up at him like he has a secret. “I think he’ll forgive us.”

> _T-Minus 1_

“Who did you pick for Yamashita-kun?” Massu asks curiously, pacing back and forth on the clouds.

Tegoshi makes a thoughtful face, tapping his chin as he considers the possibilities. “Leader hasn’t really shown interest in any girls, has he? Or boys,” he adds quickly.

“Leader is tricky,” Massu says, looking frustrated. “He’s too oblivious to fall victim to the charms like the rest of them.”

“Which is why I picked the perfect person for him,” Tegoshi declares.

Massu tilts his head quizzically. “What? Who? _How_?”

“Be right back,” Tegoshi says as he hops over to another cloud. “Going to America.”

“Wait-what?” Massu stammers, watching Tegoshi fade in the distance. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Rain on Leader!” Tegoshi calls out, then disappears.

Five seconds later he reappears, bringing the west coast with him. It’s a complicated thing, heaven. There was an ocean separating them, but only a silver line between Tegoshi and Massu’s clouds. Massu could hop over there with him if he wanted to.

Below Massu, Yamapi sits on the ugly couch his roommate picked out, staring blankly at the wall. Below Tegoshi, Yamapi’s roommate leans on the balcony of a hotel room in San Francisco, smoking and watching the lights blink twelve stories down.

Tegoshi looks up, meets Massu’s eyes, and they both nod. Two showerheads turn on, each spraying in two different parts of the world.

Yamapi’s eyes naturally gravitate towards the balcony, where Jin had left the blinds open. He watches the rain pour down, thunder booming and lightning cracking, and smiles.

He picks up his phone.

Across the ocean, Jin’s pocket vibrates. His brow furrows as he wonders why someone is texting him at two in the morning, then he sees the display screen and relaxes.

_You left the blinds open and it’s raining._

Jin balances the cigarette in his mouth as he replies with both hands. _But you like the rain._

Both Tegoshi and Massu stare in amazement as an unfamiliar expression dawns on their leader’s face. It’s a mixture of amusement and elation topped with something that looks like it comes straight from his heart.

_I do like the rain. But you don’t._

Jin looks out into the dark night, where the only evidence of rain is illuminated by all of the bright lights, and puts out his cigarette. _I don’t like the rain. And I miss you._

_I miss you too. It’s cold here._

The door remains open even after Jin walks back inside, laying down on the bed and staring unseeingly at the hypnotizing rain. _I have a blanket in my room that is really warm, if you don’t mind it smelling like me._

_Bakanishi. That’s the last thing I would mind._

The blinds are open in Jin’s bedroom, too. His bed is unmade, drawers haphazardly pulled out from where he’d packed at the last minute as usual. Yamapi flops down on his stomach and grabs whatever blankets he can find, feeling tired and listless despite the early evening hour.

He breathes in, getting a big whiff of Jin’s shampoo from the pillow as his phone goes off again. _I forgot what you smell like._

It had sounded good in Jin’s head, but he smacks his palm against his forehead when he reads it back. Sure enough, his next text from Yamapi reads: _That’s kind of gay, Jin. :Þ_

_Says the one who’s in my bed,_ Jin replies, rapidly typing to save face.

Yamapi snorts. _It’s not like I’m humping your pillows. Besides, your sheets are a higher thread count than mine._

The image of Yamapi humping his pillows invokes a reaction in Jin that he isn’t quite sure what to do with. While his brain is thinking, though, his body is a few steps ahead of him and his hand is already between his legs. _This would probably be a bad time to tell you I sometimes sleep naked._

His heart beats loud enough to drown out the pounding rain as he waits for Yamapi’s response. _What a coincidence, so am I._

_Liar_ , Jin types back. One-handed. _You were just cold._

_Now I’m hot._

Yamapi twists around in Jin’s sheets, pulling off his boxers and feeling incredibly liberated like he’s naked in a crowd of people. His cock rubs against the soft sheets and hardens against his stomach, pushing into his hand that automatically reaches down to touch it.

_Don’t do anything dirty in my bed, Pi._

_I’m not. Yet._

Jin squeezes himself and groans into the empty hotel room, the backing track of the rain outside clouding his mind as he struggles to focus on his phone. _Yeah, me neither._

His body arches from his own touch, visions of what Yamapi is doing in his bed fueling him on. When he phone beeps again, he almost doesn’t look at it, because he’s really close.

_Fuck, I wish you were here right now._

Jin doesn’t even think before he pushes a button on his phone and flops his arm over his eyes to press it to his ear. It seems less shameful if he can’t see.

“Jin?” Yamapi answers breathlessly, panting into the phone, and that’s all Jin needs to hear.

He cries out as he comes, shuddering on the foreign bed as Yamapi echoes him in the distance.

“I’ll be home in two weeks,” he says in a rush.

“I’ll be waiting,” Yamapi replies between gulps of air. “Right here.”

Jin hangs up before he gets charged for a second international minute and stares helplessly at the ceiling while Yamapi does the same across the ocean. “Thank you, god,” they both whisper.

“You’re welcome,” Tegoshi replies, and Massu rolls his eyes.

> _Zero Hour_

Tegoshi lounges on a cloud, stretching happily as Koyama, Shige, Ryo, Uchi, Kusano, and Yamapi all laugh and smile together below. “I’m so happy~ NEWS is happy~” he sings. “What a great birthday present.”

Something wet hits him in the eye, and he squints up to see Massu looming over him with the showerhead. “You forgot someone.”

“Eh?” Tegoshi asks, confused until he sees the pointed look on Massu’s face. “But Massu, we’re the angels, we can’t change our own fates.”

He gets the wind knocked out of him as Massu tackles him, the showerhead staying up on its own and raining down on them. “Yes we can.”

Massu tastes like gyoza and mint, his tongue unexpectedly daring as it licks its way into Tegoshi’s mouth. Tegoshi’s arms raise to embrace him, feeling the defined back muscles under his fingertips, and wonders when Massu lost his shirt.

“There are advantages to being angels,” Massu whispers, his hands running all over Tegoshi’s bared skin as he rolls his hips with the air of a belly dancer.

“Massu,” is all Tegoshi can say, his senses heightened even more by the contrast of Massu’s hard body on top of him and the soft clouds underneath. “I never knew-”

“Now you know,” Massu says firmly, dragging his lips down Tegoshi’s jaw and neck as a hand drops to Tegoshi’s thigh.

Tegoshi opens his mouth to protest, but Massu kisses him harder and his body relaxes as his legs fall open. Another advantage to being angels is that necessities just appear, never mind the blasphemy involved in doing such acts in heaven to begin with. Thankfully, neither of them were very religious.

“Massu,” Tegoshi says again, only this time it comes out as more of a moan or even a croon, followed by a noise that intensifies as Massu gently pushes a slick finger inside him.

“Okay?” Massu asks, pausing at a very awkward place because he presumably realized that Tegoshi’s responses were dubious.

“Yes, yes,” Tegoshi rushes to reply. He feels Massu’s cock digging into his hip and takes it in hand, feeling for himself the weight and thickness as he gives it a tentative squeeze.

Massu’s groan encourages Tegoshi to keep going, along with the way Massu’s touching him deep inside with one finger, then two. He moves them in and out, rubbing against something that has Tegoshi arching and crying out before his brain even processes what’s happening.

“Yuuya,” Massu whispers, the syllables sounding beautiful in that voice for the very first time. Tegoshi tugs harder on Massu’s cock and Massu slips in a third finger, stretching him purposefully. “I want… can I-?”

Tegoshi nods into their kiss, lifting his knees and trembling with anticipation as Massu’s touch leaves his body. It feels strangely empty, a little embarrassing, but Massu quickly rolls on a condom and lubes himself before hovering over Tegoshi in a way that seems more comforting than intimidating.

He understands why when Massu kisses him right above his heart as he pushes inside. He’s not sure if it’s the charmed rain or just hidden feelings surfacing, but right now he’s in love and everything feels perfect and right.

Massu makes him feel things he never has before, physically and emotionally, and Tegoshi thinks it’s okay to give up control just this once.

> _Bonus_

“Have you guys seen Tegoshi and Masuda lately?” Shige asks curiously as he defends his hair yet again in a text to his girlfriend. “I’ve hardly seen them all week.”

“Isn’t it Tegoshi’s birthday?” Ryo asks irritably, doing a bad job of covering up an impressive hickey on his throat.

Uchi swats his hand away and grins.

“Maybe they’re doing duo stuff,” Yamapi suggests distractedly. Half of his attention is refreshing the Houston arrival flights on his laptop while the other half glares at Kusano, who is hiding behind an oblivious, dreamy-eyed Koyama.

Koyama is the first one to notice that the rain stopped. “Look, a double rainbow!”

The six of them stare out the window as the sun comes out and shines on the two very distinct, very colorful beams of light.

Ryo snorts. “Big fucking deal.”


End file.
